Let Me Show You What Love Is
by RexieCakes
Summary: When her friend is in need of healing and comfort, from an abusive relationship, Becky will do anything to make her feel better. Requested by dragonsprit!


She had been knocked down, hit twice, kicked, and thrown.

Her whole body ached. To try and get up, to even move an inch, seemed impossible.

Imogen wasn't sure if something was broken, or if it was just from the other physical events, that had taken place on her.

The girl winced, as she pushed herself up to stand.

"G-God... I- C-" Imogen managed to choke out, before she fell back onto the sidewalk.

Reaching down into her jean's pocket, Imogen took her cell phone out and called someone that could help; Becky.

Sure she could call her mother... If she wasn't at work.

"Hello?"

"B-BECKY! COME NOW, PICK ME UP I NEED HELP. IF JACK REALIZES THAT I'M STILL HERE-"

"Wait, wait. Imo, did she throw you out on the street again?" Becky asked, as anger filled her soul.

"Y-Yes..." Imogen managed to choke out.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way," Becky squeaked, before hanging up the phone.

Imogen whimpered in pain, as she tried to breathe in and out in order to calm herself down.

Ten minutes later Becky pulled up in front of Jack's house, where she saw Imogen laying on the sidewalk.

Becky got out of the car and ran over to her friend.

"I'm ingured, Becks... I can't stand without falling back down..." Imogen said.

"Okay, I gotcha It'll be alright," Becky replied calmly. "Here let me pull ya up,"

Imogen nodded and let the blonde haired girl help her to her feet.

Then Becky got Imogen into her car, and then drove off to get her friend somewhere safe.

"I hurt so bad..." Imogen crackled.

"I know, I'm so sorry, Immy," Becky responded.

"Becks, why is Jack doing this to me!? She seemed great at first..."

"I don't know," Becky sighed, biting down on her lower lip.

"Maybe I'm not good enough for her, maybe I'm a loser... Maybe-"

"IMOGEN MORENO! NEVER SAY SUCH THINGS EVER AGAIN! IT'S NOT THAT YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER, IT'S THAT SHE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! SHE DOES NOT DESERVE YOU! YOU DESERVE SOMEONE WHO WILL LOVE YOU, IMOGEN. SOMEONE WHO WILL NEVER CAUSE YOU TO CRY OR FEEL PAIN, SOMEONE WHO WILL COMFORT YOU IN YOUR TIMES OF NEED, SOMEONE TO HOLD YOU AT NIGHT TO KEEP YOU SAFE, SOMEONE TO SHOW YOU WHAT LOVE IS!" Becky screamed.

Imogen's felt her body freeze, her mouth gaped open, her eyes felt like they were gonna fall out...

"B-Becky..." Imogen responded. "You really think it's not me who's doing anything wrong?"

"Of course not. It's Jack that's doing things wrong," Becky chirped. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just want you to know that you're perfect,"

"Well thanks, Becks," Imogen said.

"You're welcome, Immy," Becky chimed as she pulled into Imogen's driveway.

"Stay with me tonight?" Imogen asked.

"I was already planning on doing that," Becky smirked.

"Good," Imogen said.

And so after that Becky helped Imogen into her house, and into her room.

Becky got Imogen into bed, where she pulled the covers over her.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, just come here and lay with me," Imogen answered.

Becky nodded and did just that.

She curled herself around Imogen, unsure if she should try and slip her arms around her. She didn't want to hurt her, since she was already in pschial pain.

"Becks, thank you for being here for me," Imogen said.

"No problem, you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you," Becky replied.

Imogen blushed lightly for a moment. Becky was the sweetest girl in the whole world.

"Gosh, Baker. You are too sweet,"

"Indeed," Becky smirked.

"So... Do you think I should break up with Jack?" Imogen asked.

"Yes," Becky chanted.

"Alright, then... I'll do it tomorrow. I'm scared though. What if she tries to hurt me, when I break things off with her?" Imogen added.

"She's not gonna touch you, Immy. Not while I'm here," Becky growled.

"Becks... You don't have to protect me I-"

"You're wrong, Imogen. I do have to protect you," Becky said, cutting Imogen cut.

"Why?" Imogen questioned.

"Because you're my best friend, the most important person in my life, and I care about you deeply," Becky explained.

"Becky... You're the most improtant person in my life too, you're my best friend, and I care about you deeply as well," Imogen admitted.

The blonde-haired girl couldn't help but smile at Imogen's words.

"You're so sweet," Becky smiled

"No. You're the sweet one!" Imogen howled.

"No! You!" Becky laughed.

"No, You!" Imogen laughed back.

"Okay, okay. Fine. We're both sweet, deal?" Becky chuckled.

"Deal," Imogen smirked.

"Good, now then why don't you get some sleep? I know it's only seven, but you should really get some shut eye,"

"Well... I am a little tired," Imogen yawned.

"Then sleep!" Becky barked.

"Will do," Imogen said, as she laid her head down.

Becky smiled at her friend for a moment, before she too closed her eyes to get some sleep.

However due to what was going on, Becky couldn't get to sleep. At least Imogen was able to fall asleep though.

At Ten that night, Imogen awoke.

"Hey, are you alright?" Becky questioned.

"Yeah," Imogen answered.

"Good," Becky responded.

Imogen yawned as she slowly scooted her body closer to Becky's.

"Careful. Don't wanna hurt yourself," Becky said.

"I'm okay, Becks. I'm okay. I promise you I won't hurt myself," Imogen squeaked.

"I know. I just worry about you," Becky sighed.

"No kidding..." Imogen snickered.

"So are you hungry? Thirsty?" Becky asked.

"Nah. I'm fine. Thanks though," Imogen replied in a sleepy tone. "I wanna go back to sleep,"

"Alright," Becky chirped.

Then within a few seconds, Imogen fast asleep again. And five minutes after she was in dream land, Becky was finally able to fall asleep as well.

* * *

When morning arrived and Natalie was home from work, she went to check on Imogen and when she did, she saw her daughter cuddled up with Becky.

"Girls?" Natalie asked.

"Huh...?" Imogen questioned as she woke up. "What?"

"Imogen. I'm not mad or anything. You know I don't mind it when Becky is over, but you usualy do tell me ahead of time..." Natalie trailed off.

"Oh! Mom, I'm so sorry. Jack and I got into it... Um she sorta got pshcial with me again... I had to call someone to come and get me, and since you were at work, I called Becky," Imogen explained.

"Yeah, sorry Miss Moreno..." Becky chimed in.

"I didn't know you were awake," Imogen said, glancing at her friend.

"I just got up," Becky said.

"Becky, thank you for helping my daughter," Natalie added. "I really appreate it,"

"You're welcome," Becky barked.

"Momma I'm gonna be breaking it off with Jack today," Imogen howled.

"Good girl!" Natalie replied. "Now then let's get you and Becky some breakfast,"

"Don't you want to go lay down?" Imogen questioned.

"Not right now, now come both of you," Natalie responded.

And with that both girls got out of bed, and followed the woman to the kitchen. But it wasn't easy for Imogen, since she was still in pain. So Becky helped her friend get to the room.

As Natalie cooked them some food, Imogen told her mother the details of their fight. Jack had gotten angry because Jack's mom had been talking about moving; And Imogen wasn't sure about how a long distance relationship would last between them, so Jack got mad... Which led to her hitting, kicking, and knocking Imogen down, and then it got worse... Jack scooped Imogen up in her arms, went outside, and threw her on the sidewalk.

Jack had threw her on the sidewalk once before too...

Anyways when Imogen called Jack, and ended things with her. Jack began pleading, for Imogen not to leave her, but that did not work.

When the next day came along, which was Monday. Jack approached Imogen in the halls, however Becky came along and got Jack to leave. After that Jack didn't bother Imogen again.

For the the next three weeks Imogen and Becky were never apart; They'd do their homework together, study for exams together, sleep over at each other's homes, etc.

Where Becky went was where Imogen went, and where Imogen went was where Becky went.

In these few weeks Becky began to fall in love with Imogen. She'd have dreams of them too.

Dreams of them kissing, cuddling, and... Yeah even losing it with each other.

Becky would wake up in sweat, then looked down to see the girl she was dreaming up curled up in her arms.

And as these dreams kept occurring, Becky found it harder each and every day to resist the urge to kiss the girl.

That's all she wanted to do. She didn't want to act on her feelings though; Imogen was still in physical pain from Jack. She needed to heal first.

At least she could hug and cuddle with her though... But when Becky touched Imogen, the urge to kiss her became stronger.

One night Becky dreamt an extremely detailed scene of her and Imogen.

They were in Becky's room, on the bed laying there kissing. Becky was holding Imogen tightly, and moved so that she was laying on top of her. Then the two girls began to kiss each other deeper. Moans escaped both of their mouths, then they stopped kissing. So that they could get air. The breathed heavily in and out, in and out...

It wasn't even a moment later though, when Becky kissed Imogen again, and after that... Becky woke up.

She nearly gasped as she awoke, but luckily she didn't wake her friend.

Becky's feelings for Imogen only grew stronger with each second that passed. Soon Imogen's physical pain passed, which only made Becky want to act on her feelings even more.

Finally one day Becky Baker broke. She and Imogen went on a picnic in the park, when they had finished their lunch and everything but the picnic blanket had been cleaned up... Becky leaned over and kissing her best friend on the lips, who didn't hesitate to kiss back.

Then Becky pushed Imogen to lay on the picnic blanket, and the kissing continued.

After two minutes they stopped, and Becky whispered a question in Imogen's ear: "Let me show you what love is?"

And Imogen answered in these words: "Yes please,"

* * *

**C: MY GOSH! I had a lot fun writing this! xD This was requested by dragonsprit. I hope you liked it, Dragon! So yeah review to tell me what ya think?**


End file.
